REWIND
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: Clara Tyler is just your average teenage girl, who so happens to have super powers. On the run and hiding from her parents, for very different reasons, the Avengers find her and try to recruit her, but with her dark past, how would she trust them?
1. Bad Dream

I knew I was dreaming again. It had the same familiar feel as the last dream I had of her. Still I let the memory consume me.

This time I was thirteen years old and we were in the car going home. Mom had been crying her eyes out as we drove in the dark. Driving to a speed that made the bottom of my feet tingle, even young, I knew was not good.

"Mom?" I said. She didn't respond instead she accelerated. The car felt like there was nothing beneath it and it frightened me, "Mom!"

Still no response and I looked at the speed. 77. 78. 79. 80. 81. 82. 83. 84. With each passing second the speed kept rising and rising, "MOM!" I screamed when it finally shot up to 90.

"WHAT!" She screamed back. In that second she notice something jumps in front of us. A plastic bag, a bird, we weren't exactly sure. Still mom stomped on the breaks and the car slid on the concrete.

They say that a picture can tell a thousand words. Well I guess faces are no exception, especially if they are your mother, but I believe that night anyone would be able to guess my emotions, because the answer swam in my eyes. It was drenched in the purest concoction of fear. The closest taste of death I have ever experienced.

The car flipped.

…

I wake up finding myself on my desk, trying to catch my breath as I wipe the cold sweat off my forehead.

Just a dream, I think as I pull a sheet of paper off my face.

My alarm clock is ringing. I really hate my alarm clock. Still I need to wake up, and get ready for the school day.

My name is Clara, a very common name, for a very common girl, with a very uncommon secret, like, I could never go home, because… well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?

So I live in a Motel 6, I know. Never really your first choice to where you want to live, but when you have no place to really go, you become desperate and sooner or later, a Motel 6, kind of looks like Elvis's mansion. I mean. Really I could be doing so much worse. I could be sleeping under park benches, like I used to, and eating out of the trash. Thank god for Dollar menus.

After I took my shower and finished drying my hair, and getting dressed. Yes. I do that too sometimes. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a moment to look at my outfit. I was wearing a long white flow cotton blouse, black skinny jeans and my black converse. I knew I needed something, something to pull the whole outfit together. It was then I saw it glittering in the corner of my eye. Sparkling, like it wanted me to notice it. It was the necklace I was given years ago. Another long story I promise I will share, but for the moment, I don't feel like telling it. Right now, I have to go to school.

**READER'S NOTE: **Okay I know that wasn't my best work and really it could have been longer, but I had soooo many things to do today and I wanted to give you guys something to read. For those of you reading this Please tell me. What do you think?


	2. Clara Tyler and Agent Grayson

Avenger's Tower

(Third person POV)

"Where is it Tony!" Bruce asked him, anger just pushing away his sanity, "I know you have it! Now tell me where it is!"

Tony, wearing his famous Stark grin, just smiles feeling very amused and very proud. "Bruce I don't know what you're talking about." He holds his hands up in defense, about to crack up laughing.

"Dammit Stark!" He yells getting to his feet, "Don't you dare lie to me! You know lying gets me angry! And you know you won't like it if I'm angry."

"Bruce," Tony says very calmly, "I promise. I don't have it." Bruce's eyes start to glow green and Tony knew he was getting exactly what he asked for. "Bruce just calm down, take a seat and Go Fish." As told Bruce sat back down. Taking a deep breath, the green shade in his eyes disappears and he takes a card from the pile. "Now! You got any two's."

Bruce looks through his hand and looks up, "Go fish. You got any seven's?"

Tony reluctantly, hands one over.

Suddenly Steve burst through the door, looking ready for a fight, though his worried expression came without notice of the other two men in the room. "What the hell is going on in here!?" Steve demanded walking toward them. They finally look at him and shrug like nothing had happened. "I heard shouting and then a loud noise.

"Guilty," Bruce said reluctantly holding up a hand. "Stark here, has been beating me in Go Fish, and I swear he's cheating."

"_Pft!_" Tony said loud enough to interrupt Bruce, "Or maybe you just really suck at Go fish. Have any Queens?"

"Go fish," Bruce tells him.

Steve shakes his head at the both of them, "You two are unbelievable."

They both nod their heads and in unison say, "I know."

Steve sits down and that's when Thor, Natasha, Clint and Nick Fury all come in the meeting room. "Well it's nice to see all of you here and… on time." Nick said directing that last part obviously toward Tony. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you all down here."

"World Disaster," Thor said.

"Over loved and insane terrorist," Tony comments after.

"Power hungry Dictator," Steve follows.

"Experiment gone wrong?" Bruce finishes.

"More like a new club member for our team," Natasha answers, "But needs to agree to join first."

Steve claps his hands together, "Excellent! Who is he?"

"_She_, handsome, would be a very powerful and very useful ally." Every one turned their heads to the unfamiliar voice and saw a very unfamiliar face. She was nearly as pale as a paper, with only a very gentle light pink blush on her cheeks. Usually pale skin wasn't attractive but even Steve admitted she had a beautiful face. Her light sandy brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she would push some bangs out of the way, only for it to fall back into place.

"What did she call me?" Steve asked under his breath, surprised.

"Avengers," Nick announced, "I would like you all to meet Agent Grayson. She will be working with us on this case."

Immediately Steve stands up to shake her hand. She was going to reach for his hands but stopped when she realized she wasn't wearing her gloves, "Opps! Sorry, hold on please." She tells him slipping on her gloves. Taking his hand finally and giving it a shake, Grayson tells Steve nonchalantly, "That would have been a nasty and ungratifying death." Steve gave her a blank look but chose to ignore the comment in the end.

"Steve Rogers," Steve greeted with his usual humble smile.

Bruce stands up and gives her hand a shake as well, "Dr. Bruce Banner," he introduces himself and slumps back into his seat.

Thor is next taking her hand and placing a kiss on top, "Gentle Lady, they call me Thor or Asguard."

She couldn't help but giggle a little taking her hand back. Her eyes moved to Tony who walked up to her and shook her hand, "Tony Stark, but you already know that. Ironman, didn't know if you knew that." He stopped shaking her hand but pulled her in a little closer to whisper something to her, so only the two of them could hear, "You called Sparklepants over there handsome and I can't help but wonder. Do you like him, or do you like hitting on everyone you see and if it's the second part, then you should know I'm in a committed relationship so-"

"Stark!" Nick shouted, very much losing his patience, "Take a seat so we can finish this meeting."

Like a little boy he ran back to his chair as Agent Grayson looked at Natasha and Clint. "Clint, Tasha," she smiled at them, "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Amy," Natasha smiled casually surprising everyone.

"So you do make friends," Tony asked sarcastically.

Natasha rolled her eyes giving him another death glance, "Shut up Tony." Clint couldn't control the smile pushing up the edges of his mouth.

Grayson steps in front of the room and pulls open a holographic computer screen. It starts to show a picture of a young teenage girl and then a bunch of other files start to pile next to it.

"Her name is Clara Tyler," Grayson starts, "She used to live happily and normally with her parents, until she went missing when she was eleven. She came back a few weeks later totally changed and very quiet." She put away the old file and pulled out another one, "We were going to leave her alone and have Charles Xavier do his job but then there was another incident, much larger than the last one. She and her mother were in a car accident four years ago. The mother was dead and the authorities had assumed Ms. Tyler was dead too, but the body was nowhere to be found and when we pulled up a scan, we found this left behind in the front seat of the car.

Everyone had tried to ignore the fact that the car looked like a crushed can now, but they saw it. It was black and it was swirling in a circle, it didn't even look real. It looked like someone had photoshopped it to look like the colors had melted together in a whirlpool. "What is that?" Steve had asked unintentionally, still wanting to know.

"That Mr. Rogers is a black hole. She has the ability to generate them, so she could slip through reality, space, and possible time," Grayson explained.

"Wait," Dr. Banner interrupted, "You're telling me, she can travel through time?"

"Teleport too," Grayson admits, "Which is why we had trouble tracking her in the past."

"Well even if we know where she is now," Tony began, actually saying something useful, "Then how will we know she's still there or where she would go next."

Grayson pulls out a grey box of goggles, "Would everyone please take one?" As they did she explained, "Time travel would be nearly impossible to track. All she would be leaving behind is her genetic signature, but teleportation. Not so much. Teleporting is not being at one place then another spontaneously. It's the ability to move faster than time, so like the rest of us, if she were to teleport herself to California from here, she would still be technically running thousands of miles to get there. She just does it much quicker than the rest, constantly leaving behind a trail. Put on the goggles and you will find that trail, and well. Find her."

Steve was listening, but couldn't help but stare at the girl's picture. She seemed awfully young, couldn't be more than 18 or 19 years old. She had straight long black hair, dark blue eyes and pink lips. Her skin was pale but not nearly as much as Agent Grayson, but over all she looked miserable. "How old is she," he couldn't help but ask.

"She's seventeen, Captain," Grayson answered.

Startled by the answer he argues, "Don't you think that's a bit young to start saving the world."

"Steve the times are different," Natasha explains, "trust me. I started much younger. This isn't unusual."

Steve looked at Natasha with disbelief hovering in his eyes, "Well it shouldn't be okay."

Tony didn't dare to even glance at Steve because for the first time, he was on Steve's side.

**READER'S**** NOTE ****- **

monopoly1231: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it and thanks for the review :D

AglonAuthor: Thank you for loving, thank you for the inspiration (For those of you who don't know. I made a contest to chose a character which inspires me a story most. So Clara Tyler is all AglonAuthor's idea. I just came up with the story)

smarty-wanna-party: I hope I answered all your questions :) and it's not stupid to ask questions.


	3. The Weird Thing

Clara's POV

When you are a child everything feels like forever, like nothing will change. The elementary school on 86th street wouldn't have closed down, the house your aunt once owned wasn't sold to another family, and the world wouldn't have felt so small. It's not till you actually have a little more responsibility, do you understand that life is full of change and time will start to move faster than you can blink. Though who am I to complain? I mean, it happens to everyone.

I'm sorry. I don't mean to start talking like that. I ramble sometimes when don't know what to say or when I think about home.

Right now I'm in my human biology class, my dad always said it would be one of the hardest and boring classes, but I would disagree. It's interesting to look at the body and see how perfect everything molds together. I almost wish, Ms. Whitting (my human bio teacher), could tell me something about my body. I know it's different from the rest and I would actually like to see how it works. I would like to see how I'm able to do what I do.

Each desk, in the class room, holds two people. I like to call them twin desks. Everyone has their own pair. Jeremy Suarez sits next to Hailey Mendiola, Kiara Costa sits next to Michael Green, Janay Hernandez sits next to Thomas Reed and the whole class shares a desk with someone. Well… almost everyone. I sit beside no one and use the empty space for my backpack and my books. Well at least that's the way it's supposed to be, because that's the way it's always been.

Today was supposed to be no different. Instead something strange happened.

I walked into class the same as always, tossing my backpack and my books on the empty side of my desk. Opening my book I start to read and my teacher tells us to open our text books, like she does every day, because we are about to begin. Before she would say it, on cue, I would take out my note book and write the date in the corner of the page, laying my head on the inside of my text book.

Before I knew it, thirty minutes had passed, and it was time for my teacher to start asking questions. That's when the weird part happened. It all started with a strange shiver, that rolled down my entire body, like a sudden chill, it formed goose bumps all up my arms and my back and down my legs. Why was this strange? It was summer and the air conditioning in our classroom had broken down. Looking around the classroom I try to find the source of the sudden cold and found nothing.

"Clara," Ms. Whitting suddenly called. I look up and she points to the board, "What's the answer?"

Looking at the question written on the board I say, "The lymphatic system?"

"Wrong," she tells me, "Could anyone else tell me the answer?"

Suddenly a hand rises, next to me. I look and to my surprise there is a girl sitting right next to me. What!? Where did she come from? You guys remember me telling you I sit alone, right? I'm not going crazy, right?

"Hailey Veiri," Ms. Whitting called.

She pulls her hand down and smiles saying, "The muscular system."

Ms. Whitting gives her a smile and says, "That's correct."

She continues with the class but I can't look away from the girl sitting next to me. Who the hell is she? And how- when did she get here?

Her dirty blonde hair sits tight in a bun, her skin is slightly tan and her blue green eyes look at me for what only seem like long glances. "What?" she finally asked me obviously irritated. I start to shake my head and look away, trying to focus on my teacher, but something just didn't seem right. Maybe it's me. Maybe I am going crazy.

**READER'S NOTE** -

QueenPapal : I'm sooo happy with your response! You are sooo great for saying that! Thank you soo much really and tell your friend thank you also :D

Hope06 and drali11 : Thank you soo much for the review! I hope I don't let you down!


	4. Let's talk!

Avengers Tower

(Third Person's POV)

Steve was going through the files, running his finger across the pages until he found her name again. Clara Tyler. Pulling it out of the cabinet, he quickly sits down at a table and scans the pages until his eyes stop on the picture of the crushed car. His eyes further scan the picture from corner to corner, looking at it with dread filling up in his wet eyes.

It was that moment he realized someone was probably in a car accident right now and he can't do anything about it, because he doesn't know who or where they are. This knowledge made him feel helpless. He had always hated that feeling, it's the reason joined the army, because he wants to help. He wants to contribute, but he can't save everyone. As much as he is the golden solider of America, he's no Superman. He knows that and not even Superman can save everyone.

Agent Grayson found him reading the file and the moment she stepped in the room, Steve slammed the file shut as if he were doing something he shouldn't. She just raises an eyebrow at him and shakes her head. Walking past him, she presses a button on a table, pulling out a white mug a cabinet just above it. To Steve's surprise a coffee maker slowly rises from the table and she pours herself a cup. Well Steve thought it was for her, but he found himself wrong again when she walked up to him and placed it in front of him. "Thank you," he told her and silently she nods her head, with the same smirk on her face. After he stared at the coffee for a couple of seconds, he finally asks, "How old were you when you joined SHEILD?" She turns away from the coffee maker, pouring sugar and milk in her mug, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I was born here" she tells him. His eyes go wide, "They cloned me from a test tube. Seriously, where do you think all the agents come from?" His mind, for some reason slowly drifts to the Agent Carter in the 1940's, and he can't help but imagine her growing up in the government. Grayson smiled proudly at Steve. He saw her smile and it was the same smile Tony gave everyone when he was being childish and sarcastic and… It was then he understood she was lying. The corners of his mouth fell and the curious blank expression he gave her was now hard and locked into a scowl of irritation. "I was a good age to join," she admitted, "I was twenty and I needed a place to stay." Steve watched her carefully as she took her cup and joined him. Sitting across the table from him, "SHEILD offered that to me and as you know a bit more than that." Steve raises an eyebrow, not sure if he should trust her until she finally gasps, "Seriously! I mean it. It was just sounded a bit more… exciting that way."

His face relaxed.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Umm I didn't join SHEILD. They kind of found me."

She nods her head in understanding, giggling a little because of how much she understands what Steve means.

"But what about your family, don't you miss them?"

Sighing she picks up the mug closer to her face, "We all have our own reasons." She takes a sip of her coffee. Steve just stares at her, conflicted by his own emotions. "What were your's?" she asks suddenly, "If you don't mind me asking." Mimicking Steve in that last part, Steve laughs a little too, smiling at her.

He was going to answer until Clint burst through the door, "Hey! We got her." Steve and Amy lock eyes when he continues, "It's time to move out."

**READER'S NOTE**-

Sorry about the wait. I went on an unexpected trip. Glad to be back. Anyway, I made this because I thought it would be cool if Steve made a friend, sorry that my writing isn't it's best because you guys have been nothing but amazing to me! Anyway. Please tell me what you think! Review.


End file.
